


Fortune Days

by Loaded_Rifle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Gen, References to W. D. Gaster, Slim getting better, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loaded_Rifle/pseuds/Loaded_Rifle
Summary: Slim might not have noticed that something was wrong. But the others had. And they weren’t going to stand aside and do nothing.Alternatively: The few times Slim doesn’t understand what’s going on, and the one time he does.
Kudos: 15





	Fortune Days

The first time, Slim isn’t doing anything important, so to speak. 

It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these-

Walks are definitely appreciable and the go-to. Especially a lumbering walk where it’s more like trudging along at a snail’s pace, eyeing everything around where they live on the Surface with an extra critical eye-light. 

The original Sans the skeleton walks on his right, looking around through half-lidded eye sockets with seemingly no enthusiasm, but Slim knows that he’s as enthralled as the taller skeleton feels on the inside. His posture is slouched as usual, and both his gloved hands are in his pockets. They’re passing by a few trees on his right, and the wind is the right kind of chilly. The bushes seem more greener than usual, but he can’t be too sure.

They don’t talk to each other, but revel in the comfortable silence. It’s oddly nice.

Sans, or ‘Comic’, as he’s known, was one of Slim’s only friends. 

(Speaking of ‘friends’, it’s worth mentioning that that the only others in this self-proclaimed category were Red and Stretch, which should say numbers about how good he had it socially.)

He was also the only friend who wasn’t entirely an asshole, despite his apathy to most situations and his glee when someone walked right into a joke or a bad time. They were all assholes after all, just in different ways, but Comic wasn’t too intense. He was more subtle that way.

Slim had met him on a series of fine days when the machine he’d finally managed to sneak off to build began fizzling, like someone had just dunked the thing in water while it was connected. There had been a loud crash, and all of a sudden, Red and Edge were in the small room, bickering as they arrived.

Red had been an asshole even when they’d first met, not much of a surprise there. Edge, who Slim decided was exactly like his own brother, was more prickly only if he was pissed off, which he had been at the time. It hadn’t taken too long for Sans (now Black) to storm back home, eye-lights ablaze with anger, only to freeze when he saw their new guests. He was still pissed, but he held back for a while. Slim was secretly glad that way.

Edge was upset his counterpart was a lazy slob. Black was even more so.

However, despite all the ruckus, Slim and Red got along alright. If alright involved shooting insulting puns back and forth in his mess of a room once they had been deemed ‘safe’, while Black and Edge glared at each other across the kitchen.

(The punishment had to be put on hold for some reason, but Slim found he wasn’t bothered by it in the slightest. Having someone to talk to would probably do that to an asshole loner.)

The next day, Comic and Pap appeared, and they were much more serene than the other two had been. Black eyes them with something similar to disgust, but that can’t be it. Attacks were held back, CHECK’s were made, a few shocking things were said.   


Great day. Especially once they found out Comic had a way with his words too.

Then the very next week or so, once Pap had convinced everyone to visit them in the Undertale universe, Stretch and Blue bounded out. Slim remembers how the orange clad skeleton still held a cigarette between his teeth throughout whole conversations, and how Comic had pointed it out.

Stretch had only shrugged, and that was the end of it.

Then they’d finally gone to Undertale for a bit, where they found out that monsters lived on the Surface. Turns out that theirs was the only universe where that had happened, but no one complained. It was amazing to witness the world above by itself.

This was his second time here, and Slim still couldn’t get enough of it. 

Comic is kicking rocks along with his pink slippers as they walk, snickering when they flew across and landed on a few flowers, smothering them. He seemed to be enjoying himself, so the taller skeleton doesn’t say anything, only watching.

Which is why he looks up in surprise when Comic addresses him, still looking ahead. 

“so. how’s black treatin’ you?”

The question is so random that Slim blinks down at him, eye ridges drawn close. Their walking pace slows down even further, if thats possible. 

“...why?”

“eh. just curious, tha’s all.”

Nyeh. Sure that was all.

“...”

Comic stops abruptly, before he starts walking again. Slim goes along with it, although confused.

“hey, pal.” He still isn’t facing him. “you know you can tell us anything, right?”

“...” he doesn’t know what to say to that. He doesn’t know why this is being brought up now. Comic never had seemed like the type to go for a casual deep talk, and neither did Slim think that he himself was open to it. 

Does he trust Comic? He thinks he does, but saying it out loud seems a little difficult, so he doesn’t say anything.

“if you’ve got anything on your ribs that you need to get off, tell any of us, ‘kay? we aren’t that busy, pal.” Again, Slim can’t really understand that tone. There’s something in Comic’s voice that he can’t recognize, and it both worries and pisses him off at once. The burning curiosity still holds him tightly in its grasp, but he doesn’t question it. The trouble wasn’t worth it.

“...sure.”

The shorter skeleton doesn’t seem convinced, but he lets it go.

Slim and Comic don’t speak again for the remainder of their little excursion, unless you count the jokes and snorts that they fling back and forth every now and then. He could get used to this, he thinks, as Comic points at a house and comments on the pillars on the side with a snort.

They’re snickering when they get to the house.

Pap makes spaghetti, while the two of them continue throwing puns around like free candy, with the TV blaring with Metatton’s face on it. It’s still a little strange, but Slim doesn’t mind it as much as he had before. 

Black’s not there even when the clock chimes twelve. He doesn’t notice it either.

(It was painful. He never does end up staying at any alternate’s house for longer than a night after that.)

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Sup, folks.
> 
> Weekly updates for this one, and we just might see this one through to the end. First story told in the fandom haha, let’s see how this one goes.


End file.
